1. Field of the Invention
The invention finds a preferred, although not sole, application in the refurbishment or decoration of basement areas, many occupied as game rooms, bars, or the like in order to afford a pleasant and attractive diffused illumination of the room in question. Other applications of a more general nature are, of course, contemplated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A search has revealed the following patent disclosures: H. F. Belcher 642,572 February 6, 1900 Samuel Ish-Shalom et al 2,075,065 March 30, 1937 M. Wolters 2,484,769 October 11, 1949 E. Pierson 2,530,724 November 21, 1950
Although these disclosures hint at individual subfeatures of the invention, none thereof shows or suggests the concept of the ornamental casement window conversion unit of the invention.